


After the Sun Goes Down

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco's hiding from Death Eaters at twelve Grimmauld Place until he receives an offer to go off to a dragon colony with Charlie.





	After the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoy, [](http://catrinella.livejournal.com/profile)[**catrinella**](http://catrinella.livejournal.com/)! Thank you to CK for the beta.   


* * *

Everyone thought it was a brilliant idea.

"It'll get him out of this dreary house!"

"I agree, Molly dear. It must be dreadfully boring here all day."

"When can he leave? Tonight?"

"Ronald, that's rude! Must you sound so excited?"

"Yes, Mum, I must! He's been torturing Harry and me ever since he got here! Bloody well can't even go to the loo without running into him! He lurks around here and it's just – just _creepy_!"

Everyone except the topic of conversation.

"Will you please stop referring to me as if I wasn't in the room?" Draco snapped, standing up and glowering at Weasley. "And tell us, Ronald, what do you do in the loo when you lock yourself in there for an hour with those magazines?"

"All right, that's enough," Remus said, stepping forward.

The pink creeping into Weasley's freckle-infected cheeks satisfied Draco that he had won this round and he flopped back down onto the sofa, exaggerating a cough when a mist of dust, seen only by him, rose up from the cushions.

Remus, severely misinterpreting Draco's irritation as concern, addressed him in a soothing voice. "I can assure you that the wards in a dragon colony are more than enough to protect you. It has Muggle-repelling charms, it's unplottable, anti-Apparition –"

Draco sighed. "What makes you think I would want to leave all _this_?" he sneered, waving his hand around, referring to number twelve Grimmauld Place, which had been Draco's residence – or prison, depending on whose point of view it was – for the last ten weeks.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie Weasley looking at him. He shifted, turning his back away from the scrutinizing stare, applying the faulty _'if I can't see you, then you can't see me'_ theory.

"For heaven's sake, Draco. Consider the offer," said Mr. Weasley, his patience visibly fraying. "In the past week alone, the three of you have been treated four times for boils, twice for conjunctivitis, and once for a very tricky sticky-finger curse."

"And that's all _my_ fault – is it?"

"No." Mr. Weasley sighed, shooting an accusing look in Ron's direction. "The lot of you act like first years when you're together and not the of age wizards you are, so this is why we're suggesting -

"So, I have a choice then," interrupted Draco.

"Pardon?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Draco rolled his eyes. Why must he explain everything twice to this lot?

"You're saying that I have a _choice_. I can stay here _or_ go to the dragon colony with him." He pointed behind his shoulder, indicating Charlie Weasley or perhaps a grandfather clock. He couldn't be sure.

"Of course you have a choice, dear," chimed in Mrs. Weasley.

"Potter's not kicking me out of his home? Am I welcome to stay here?" Draco asked, directing the pointed question to Potter.

"Yes. You can stay here," Potter said through a tight jaw.

"Well then, I'll go to the colony," he responded.

"We leave the day after tomorrow," Charlie said bluntly.

Draco nodded his acknowledgment, hoping that the burning in his cheeks was caused by his close proximity to the fire and not something as ridiculous as a blush.

Noticing Potter and Weasley's triumphant looks, he scowled at them, prompting a two-finger salute from Weasley, which garnered him a harsh look and a scolding from his mother.

With a clap of his hands, Mr. Weasley exclaimed, "Fantastic!"

Draco wondered if Mr. Weasley would think it was _fantastic_ that his second-born son had fucked him up the arse in the pantry – Draco looked at his watch – less than two hours ago. Draco also pondered why said son forgot to mention this little plan of his to the person to whom the said arse belonged.

"Now that Draco's situation is settled, Harry, we need to discuss scheduling your debriefing with the Ministry."

Bored that the topic of conversation was no longer about him, Draco got up, brushed off whatever dirt he imagined had soiled his cloak, and wandered out of the room, intending to retire to his room to begin packing.

As his foot hit the first step, he heard heavy footsteps behind him and he spun around expecting it to be…

"Oh, it's only you."

"Who else were you expecting?" asked the Weasley whom he hadn’t expected it to be.

"You're such a clod, Weasel! Can't you walk normal and not like a troll?" Draco huffed and stomped up the steps as Weasley called after him, "Piss off, Malfoy!"

It didn't matter that it wasn't Charlie. Draco was certain that he would be showing up in his room in less than five minutes.

Eleven minutes and thirty-three seconds later (not that Draco was counting), as he placed his third pair of black dress robes in his trunk, he heard the creak in the floorboard just over the threshold of his room. Looking up into the mirror on the wardrobe door, he saw Charlie standing there, leaning back against the wall.

"So, what does one wear in Romania?"

Charlie cleared his throat. "We're not going to Romania. We're going to Australia."

Draco wheeled around. "But the dragon colony is in Romania."

" _A_ dragon colony is in Romania. One of many. This is a new colony. Three large families of Antipodean Opaleye's were recently discovered. It's actually amazing that they were living undetected by Muggles for this long. But they were spotted recently and they need a group of us to go in and start-up a colony."

Something suddenly struck Draco, and, before he could think about how it would sound, his mouth opened and he blurted out, "You were going whether I agreed to or not!"

Charlie didn't appear fazed by the question and answered as if he had been prepared for it. "I was scheduled to leave next week. We decided to move it up –"

"We!" Draco began throwing his shoes into the trunk. "This wasn't even your idea! They're making you do this!"

"This was _my_ idea, Draco. It's true they were looking for alternatives to the situation. I suggested the colony."

Charlie stepped further into the room, moving directly behind Draco but not touching him.

"Doesn't really matter whose idea it was," Draco said matter-of-factly, having regained his composure. He was sure that these brief displays of emotion were the fault of spending too much time around all of these Gryffindors. "I'm still going. It's just a matter of time before Weasel and Potter do something foolish and lead my aunt and Macnair right to us."

The door slammed behind them and Draco felt strong hands on his hips. "I'm glad that you're going," Charlie said in the voice that Draco had come to regard as foreplay.

Draco smacked his hand and wiggled away. "I'm going for my own protection. _Not_ to be your sex toy!"

Sighing, Charlie leaned against the bed post towards Draco, looking more confident than any Weasley had the right to. "I didn't tell you because I –"

"Why would you think that I care?" Draco sneered.

"Sure, Draco," Charlie said, his lips curved into a half-smile, before he turned towards the door. "We leave at six." He stopped at the door and turned around. "Be sure to bring clothes for warm weather. It's _very_ hot and _very_ sunny where we're going."

~~~

Friday morning, Charlie arrived before breakfast with a Portkey, announcing, "We'll Portkey to Burma. From there we Floo to New Guinea and then fly straight to the colony."

An hour later, Draco simultaneously grabbed the Portkey with Charlie as Potter and Weasley, wearing their pajamas and huge grins, waved good-bye.

The trip took a week. Not really. It only seemed that long to Draco and probably Charlie as well, since he was forced to listen to Draco's whining.

The first thing Draco noticed when they arrived in Australia was the oppressing heat. By the time they landed on the ground, his clothes were soaked with sweat. He fanned himself while Charlie lifted their Disillusionment Charms and untied their trunks from their brooms.

Charlie looked around with an expression of awe. "Wow, a lot's been done already."

Draco looked around, wondering if they were looking at the same place. They were in a valley surrounded by brown with a scattering of green. There were eight tents lined up in rows of four and a larger tent opposite them.

"Where are the dragons?" asked Draco.

"Not here," Charlie replied simply.

Sitting on his trunk, Draco loosened the first few clasps on his robe. "Are we alone? Aren't there more, huh… What are your people called – dragon tamers?"

Charlie chuckled. "No, not dragon tamers. Everyone must be off tracking the dragons. Good. We can get you settled in." Pointing to a tent, he added,

"Your tent with the other apprentices is over there."

Draco gaped at him. "Apprentices? Others? I'm not sleeping with…"

"Yes. Your tent is over there with the other apprentices," Charlie repeated slowly. "You didn't think you were a guest here?"

"I… I'm an apprentice! I don't know anything about dragons!"

Charlie shrugged. "Don't need to. Apprentices do all the manual lab- close your mouth, Draco – manual labor around here. Do you know how to cook?"

Draco stormed off towards the tent Charlie had pointed out.

"I reckon that means no!" Charlie called out after him.

The sound of Charlie dragging his trunk followed him to the tent.

Draco opened the flap and immediately closed it. Wheeling around to face Charlie, he shouted, "There are four camp beds in there!"

"Awfully nice of them to provide you somewhere to sleep," quipped Charlie.

"That’s not the point. I'm _sharing_ a tent!"

"Listen," Charlie said, brushing by Draco into the tent. "There isn't going to be any of your rich holier-than-thou crap here. You currently don't have two knuts to rub together, and until we can be sure that you're safe, you're staying here. And staying here means working here. That includes pay. Or… you can go back and ask Harry if you can -"

"Pay?"

"Yes," Charlie said, placing Draco's trunk at the bottom of the only camp bed without one. "You'll receive an apprentice's pay every week. Provided you work."

"What type of work?"

"Cleaning up. Cooking." Charlie looked Draco up and down and smirked. "Learning how to handle the dragons, of course. But… for the next few days, you'll help set-up the wards around the colony to keep the dragons within the perimeter."

Relieve washed over Draco. Spells he could handle.

"Don't look so smug," Charlie said sharply, but Draco saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I'm doing it as a favor to the rest of us. I don't want your cooking to poison us all! And since I'm the boss around here –"

"Boss?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I'm in charge here. Speaking of... I have things to do. Why don't you have a lie-down and freshen up and I'll call you for dinner?"

Sniffing haughtily in place of a good-bye, Draco watched Charlie walk out.

"Totally unacceptable," Draco said to the empty tent.

He was stuck in the middle of nothing but _brown_ , forced to _work_ at a job he knew nothing about, and Weasley didn't even try to have _sex_ with him.

Saying he didn't want to be Charlie's sex toy didn't meant he didn't want to have sex at all!

~~~

Dinner was served in the large tent. Twenty pairs of eyes turned to look at Charlie and Draco as they entered the tent. It didn't intimidate Draco that everyone else was dressed in shorts and T-shirts and he was wearing silk robes.

Draco began to follow Charlie until Charlie turned around and gestured toward a table. "You sit there with the other apprentices."

Wordlessly and with his head held high, Draco took a seat on the long bench with the other witches and wizards. He remained quiet through the meal, ignoring the whispered speculations of who he was and why he came in with the boss. He puffed out his chest proudly when two witches sitting across the table began discussing Charlie's attractiveness.

After dinner, everyone moved out into the open area and broke off into groups, playing cards or swapping stories of the day's adventures with the dragons. Draco spotted Charlie sitting on a rock with another wizard.

Draco paused for a moment to look at Charlie, who was sitting casually, smoking a cigar, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, exposing his shoulders. _Oh, those shoulders…_ A pleasant, warm, tingling feeling spread through Draco and settled in his groin as he envisioned a familiar picture of his legs resting on those shoulders.

Charlie's discussion looked private. So, of course, that didn't stop Draco from interrupting.

Draco only got within ten feet of them, and Charlie addressed him. "Day starts at five, Draco. You might want to get some rest."

"I… I just wanted to say good-night," Draco lied.

"Good night," Charlie said and returned back to his conversation.

Angry and hurt, Draco returned to his tent, thankful that no one was there.

He changed into his night clothes, threw a cooling charm on the sheets, and crawled into the hideously uncomfortable bed, intending to sleep. His traitorous mind had other intentions, preferring to worry him with questions and wonder just how he had gotten here in the middle of nowhere, feeling bad because a Weasley had scorned him.

He didn't deserve this. He had turned to Potter's side well before it was necessary for him to do so. _'Brave'_ , the Minister had called him when he was presented with the Order of Merlin.

He hadn't expected Charlie Weasley to enter into the picture. It was only supposed to be _a_ shag. One. To relieve some tension. To have something to smirk about and make Potter and Weasley wonder what the big secret was. It wasn't supposed to continue to happen twice a week for ten weeks, excluding that one week when Potter and Weasley had the _'flu_ (God, they were so easy to torture). That week it was four times.

Now Charlie didn't want him. Charlie had planned to sneak off here without him.

Wait! That's ridiculous. Charlie Weasley didn't want _him_. Of course, he did. He was just playing a game, trying to teach Draco some sort of lesson.

Gryffindors did that sort of thing – didn't they?

Well, Draco could play too. Better than any Weasley.

At that thought, Draco closed his eyes, fantasizing about how he was going to seduce Charlie by strutting around the camp looking fabulous and irresistible until Charlie pleaded with him to come into his bed.

~~~

"Draco!" Charlie's voice carried through the tent walls. "What's taking you so long? You're late! The apprentices can't start without you in the chain."

"I'm not going!"

"What do you mean –" Charlie burst through the flap, his face red with anger. "- you're not going?"

Draco sat in the middle of his camp bed with the entire contents of his trunk thrown around him.

"I have nothing to wear," he said, waving his hand over the clothes. "I'll die from the heat in these."

Charlie picked up a pair of tan trousers and a white button down shirt and threw them at Draco, striking his head. "What the fuck - you're a wizard! Transfigure something!"

Scowling at Charlie, Draco flattened his hair.

"You do it!" Draco demanded, throwing the clothes back at Charlie.

Charlie pulled out his wand, cut off the legs of the trousers and the arms of the shirt.

Before Charlie could throw them again, Draco wrenched them out of his hands.

Draco stood and began to unbutton his pajamas, but froze with his hands on the first button.

Smirking, he winked at Charlie. "Going to stay and watch the show?"

"I'll wait outside. You have three minutes to have your arse out there!"

"So, you want my arse, Charles?" Draco wiggled the mentioned body part. "I thought I was here to _work_."

Before Charlie turned and walked out, Draco caught a glimpse of a pink tint through the mass of freckles on his cheeks. Draco assumed that this was caused by excitement of seeing his arse wiggle – or it could be lingering from his angry outburst, but, Draco grinned assuredly, more than likely from the arse wiggling.

When Draco was dressed, he looked at himself in the single mirror propped up against the center stake holding up the tent.

If Charlie wanted to play, Draco could play. Using his wand, he shortened the shorts to right below his arse cheeks, showing off his slim, milky white legs. And with another flick of his wrist, his shirt became a tank top, tightening around his chest and lifting to below his ribs.

After changing a pair of brown shoes into sandals, he emerged from the tent and immediately received the reaction he wanted.

Charlie's mouth dropped open. "W-w-what are wearing? Are you mental?"

Turning around, Draco asked, "Do you fancy it?"

The huge belly laugh from Charlie that followed, Draco did not expect.

"The sun will fry you to a crisp!" Charlie stood back and pointed to his clothes, consisting of a wide brim tan hat and a loose white T-shirt tucked into pair of khaki shorts that fell below his knees, which under different circumstances, Draco might have admitted looked very attractive. Except for the hat; that was just tacky. " _This_ is appropriate attire for working in the sun. Your shoulders are bare, your legs, your stomach, your back!"

"I happen to know very good sunscreen charms," Draco said confidently.

"Draco, be reasonable," Charlie said softly. "I'm very serious." He pulled out his wand. "Let me fix –"

"No!" Draco snarled. "I don't need your help."

Throwing his hands in the air, Charlie sighed. "Have it your way, but don't get angry when I say 'I told you so.'"

"Don't worry about me. Worry about _your_ dragons!" Draco replied bitterly.

"You and I need to talk later," Charlie said in a low voice. "But right now you're needed with the other apprentices."

"Where?"

"We'll talk in my tent after dinner."

"No." Draco should be used to explaining everything twice by now. "Where do I need to be _now_?"

Charlie motioned towards a path to the right of the dining tent. "Follow that path. You'll see them. They're waiting for you."

Draco strolled towards the path without saying good-bye.

"Don't forget the sunscreen charms!" Charlie yelled. "And a hat!"

~~~

Draco could hear them milling around outside his tent. It was dark now and their shadows moved across the tent walls.

He knew it was only a matter of time before – "What's going on here?" Charlie's voice cut through the din of whispers.

"He won't let us in," a male voice responded.

"Yeah, threatened to hex off our privates if we tried," a second voice piped in.

"Brown-nosers," Draco hissed into the darkness.

"Why? What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Dunno," a chorus of voices replied.

"Reckon he went mad from the sun. No surprise strutting around in those shorts –"

"That's enough, Williams."

"Yeah, Williams," Draco screamed, having a boost of confidence that Charlie had defended him. "You didn't seem to mind when you were ogling my arse in those shorts!"

"Draco, it's Charlie, I'm coming in."

"No! I have my wand!"

"I'm coming in," Charlie said forcefully. "Don't you dare hex me!"

"Don't light your wand!"

"Wha –"

"Your wand. Wand! Don’t light it!" Draco groaned. "Why must I say everything twice?"

Draco shielded his face with a sheet as the light from the torches outside glowed red into his tent through the opening.

Charlie closed the flap, throwing the tent back into darkness.

"Draco, what the fuck is wrong?"

Charlie's words should've sounded angry, but they didn't. The sincere concern in his voice took away the hostility in Draco's.

"Nothing. Go away."

Charlie's feet crunched the ground underneath as he moved closer. "Draco, stop being so dramatic. I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong."

"I'm hideous," Draco whispered.

"Well, you're a right pain in the ass, but you're not hideous."

"I'm not talking about my personality. I look _hideous_."

"I'm lighting my wand," Charlie said.

"Don't –"

"Expelliarmus!" Charlie cried and Draco felt his wand fly out of his hand and heard it land on the ground.

"Bastard."

The white light from the tip of Charlie's wand lit up the tent.

"Lower the sheet."

"No."

"Draco!"

Slowly, Draco lowered the sheet, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh… Fuck…"

"I know," Draco whined, pulling the sheet back over his face that he had only viewed in the mirror once since his return to the tent, but knew it was the color of a radish. "I'm repulsive!"

"That's not it. That has to hurt." Charlie's voice was soft and not at all gloating as Draco had expected it to be.

"It does," Draco said his voice cracking a little.

The truth was Draco had never been in so much pain in his life. The sunburn seemed to be everywhere. Even his scalp hurt.

"It'll be okay. Come on," Charlie said quietly, pulling the sheet from Draco's face. "I have a private tent. I'll bring you there and heal that burn."

"Won't work. I tried everything. Nothing helps!"

Charlie smiled. "What am I?" he asked, pointing to his chest.

Draco wasn't sure what answer he was looking for – stubborn, a Weasley, gorgeous, a good shag.

"What do I do?"

Matching Charlie's grin, which made him flinch in pain, either from the sunburn or the overall lack of exercising those muscles, Draco answered, "You're a dragon tamer."

Holding out his hand for Draco, Charlie laughed. "Close enough."

"I don't want anyone to see me," Draco protested.

"We'll Apparate – okay? So no one will see you."

"I thought you couldn't Apparate here."

"In or out of the wards you can't," Charlie explained. "Within them, you can. Quickest way to get away from fire breath."

Draco gave a small nod and allowed Charlie to help him out of the bed.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"You're starkers."

"Brilliant observation," Draco said, but his usual bite was missing. "I banished my clothes off and couldn't bare the thought of putting something else on over the burn."

Charlie wrapped his arm low on Draco's waist where his shorts had saved him from the sun and Apparated them to his tent.

Draco was surprised to see that Charlie's tent was much more luxurious and obviously expanded with magic.

"Nice to be the boss," Draco remarked as Charlie led him to a bed that was big enough for two and looked much more comfortable than the creaky, broken-spring camp bed Draco was forced to sleep on.

This would have been the prefect opportunity for Draco to display himself on the bed, reminding Charlie that he was irresistible. The only thing standing in his way was the raw burning pain etched into the majority of his flesh.

"This is where you say 'I told you so,'" Draco said as he flinched and cringed his way into a lying position.

"I think you've learned your lesson."

_'Gryffindors.'_

"I'll be right back," Charlie said, exiting the tent.

Draco heard him call out to the others that they could go back inside. A few shouted back inquires about Draco, but Charlie ignored them and came back inside.

"First we need to get rid of the sting," Charlie said, sitting on the edge of the bed with wand in hand.

Tracing his wand over Draco's arms, Charlie whispered an incantation that not only took away some of the pain, but relaxed Draco as well.

"Roll over," Charlie said, gently nudging Draco's side.

The burns on his front already felt much better and Draco sunk comfortably into the bed, the cool sheets feeling delicious on his hot skin.

"Blisters."

"What?" Draco said in alarm.

"Blisters here on your shoulders. S'kay. I have an ointment that'll heal them and the rest of the burn."

Charlie immediately began chanting again and Draco, feeling too peaceful to argue, simply muttered, "Okay."

Draco must have dozed off because the next thing he knew a cool, slippery substance was being rubbed into his shoulders and arms.

The salve, when it touched his skin, crystallized before weaving its way through his pores, cooling him down to the bone.

"That's really nice," Draco said, shifting his head to the side to watch Charlie's strong, thick fingers massage his arm.

Charlie bent his head towards Draco, his short, spiky red hair tickling Draco's ear. "Let me know if I'm hurting you."

"You're good at this. Have much experience assisting apprentices to heal their burns?" Draco said, half-teasing… half-serious.

"No." Charlie chuckled. "Mostly practice on myself."

Draco squirmed at the image of Charlie _practicing_ on himself.

Much to Draco's disappointment, Charlie moved out of his line of sight behind him.

"Oh!" Draco yelped as Charlie spread his legs wide, the bed dipping as Charlie knelt between them.

Charlie continued to massage and pamper Draco's legs and back and soon the pain subsided, replaced with a more pleasurable feeling as Charlie's hands wandered past the injured body parts.

"I don't remember my arse being sunburned," Draco said playfully.

Rough, powerful hands, just the way he liked them, continued to knead his arse cheeks.

"They're not," Charlie said in that lusty tone that made Draco's insides quiver and his cock twitch.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Draco was the charming, irresistible one; he was supposed to be seducing Weasley, not the other way around.

"This is totally inappropriate," Draco said in a last ditch effort to regain some control of the situation. "You’re my _boss_." But all was lost when Charlie's thumb slid in the crevice and brushed his opening just as he was saying 'boss', making the word come out like a squeak.

Ignoring Draco's feeble protest, Charlie swapped his hands with his mouth and began to graze his lips over the peaks and dips of Draco's back.

Draco was not going to beg. He was not going to be the one to surrender power. He was… _Oh…_ Charlie's mouth found the spot right below Draco's hairline that drove him wild.

Charlie's tongue followed Draco's spine from the tip downward, pausing at the base. Silent prayers begging for Charlie to continue screamed in Draco's head.

"Roll over."

Draco swallowed. "Huh?"

"Roll. Over."

Reluctantly he rolled over, closing his eyes so not to see Charlie's smug look at Draco's obvious arousal.

"Lift your hands above your head," Charlie ordered.

Draco eyes flew open.

"I'm your boss." Charlie smirked. "You have to do what I say."

Part shocked, part unbelievably aroused, Draco obeyed, lifting his arms above his head and holding onto the railings of the headboard.

Draco closed his eyes again, his breath increasing faster and faster as Charlie's hands moved from his shins to his thighs. Charlie's hands brushed lightly against Draco's balls, making them quiver and tighten closer to his body, and Draco arched his back, craving more.

Hard and aching, Draco forgot about the slight irritation that still remained from the burn on his stomach. He just needed his cock touched. It wouldn't take long.

Just a few strokes….

"No," Charlie snapped, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling it back over his head. "Don't move until I tell you."

Biting his bottom lip, Draco held back the pleading words stuck in his throat.

"I'm not done yet," Charlie said as he began to spread the salve over the last of the sunburn.

Eventually Charlie's hands moved beyond the boundaries of the sunburn, lingering on Draco's nipples, the calluses on his hands making them stiffen.

Suddenly it stopped and Draco's eyes flew open to see Charlie kneeling between his legs, looking at him as if he was a fine piece of steak and Charlie hadn't eaten in days.

Afraid to move, Draco's eyes roamed over Charlie's body. _When did he take his shirt off?_ His eyes halting at the erection tenting Charlie's shorts.

His mind no longer held any regards for games or power or who was right or who was wrong. Actually his mind wasn't working at all; lust and desire had taken over control.

"Please…" he whispered.

Charlie leaned over Draco, their mouths a mere inch or so away from each other. So close that all Draco had to do was lick his lips and…

"Fuck," Charlie growled. He swallowed twice. "Please what, Draco?"

"Please… touch me."

"Where?"

"Touch… my cock. Oh fuck, please."

Holding himself up on one arm as if he was going to do a one-handed push-up, Charlie snaked a hand between their bodies, gripping Draco's cock and stroking it with fast, steady strokes from the tip to the base.

"Yes," Draco hissed. "Fuck, Weasley."

"You call my brother Weasley."

"Charlie. Yes, Charlie. Feels so good…"

Charlie's hand slowed. "It'll feel better if I suck you." Charlie paused as Draco moaned. "Is that what you want? Do you want your cock in my mouth? Do you want to fuck your boss's mouth?"

"Yes. Yes."

Charlie's hand stilled on his cock. "Ask politely."

"Yes, please. Please, oh, please."

All of the teasing, the embarrassment that he would later feel for being at Charlie's mercy for both the healing and the sex, was worth the feeling of Charlie's mouth absorbing his cock.

Truly a man of extremes, now Draco couldn't stop begging. "OhyesohfuckohCharlie… morefuckmore."

Charlie brought Draco to the brink, where he was babbling words he didn't even know that he knew, and stopped, leaving Draco's thighs trembling and his hands clenched painfully around the bed rails.

"W-w-hy – don'tdon't – please…"

"No worries," Charlie said soothingly. "Want to be inside you when you come. Want to feel you lose control buried balls deep in that perfect arse."

Draco's smile was soon covered with Charlie's mouth, kissing him hard and greedy. He tasted whiskey and cigar – he'd have to work on that – and wanted to touch as well as taste, wanted to feel Charlie's muscles under his smooth palms.

Draco pulled away and whispered, "Let me touch you."

"Soon."

Charlie sat back and fumbled in the sheets for his wand.

Once he found it, Draco immediately felt the expected cool slick liquid fill him

"You do it," Charlie said, locking his eyes with Draco.

"Huh?"

"You." Charlie grabbed Draco's wrist. "Do." He led Draco's hands past his cock and balls. "It." Charlie angled his index finger to press against his opening.

"Oh…"

One finger slipped in easily, so Draco quickly added a second finger, moaning at the stretching sensation. At this angle he couldn't reach any spots of interest, making him long for Charlie's cock.

While watching Draco with a hungry expression, Charlie removed his shorts and briefs. His cock sprang forward and he fisted it, spreading lubrication from tip to base.

Draco removed his fingers, begging, "Don't care. Now, Charlie. Want you inside me."

Charlie spread Draco's legs wide, arranging them on his shoulders. Holding Draco's gaze, Charlie pushed inside him, easing in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside him.

Trying to please Charlie, Draco placed his hands in their earlier position and he was glad, because Charlie began pounding into him so hard that he needed to push back to keep his head from hitting the headboard.

"So… tight…" Charlie panted.

In a place beyond words, Draco could only moan and grunt his pleasure.

Charlie angled a few ways until Draco cried out. Each thrust drew another moan from Draco, each growing gruffer.

"Please… may I…"

"Yes," Charlie panted. "Touch yourself. Touch yourself for me."

Making sure that Charlie was watching, Draco curled his hand around his cock.

He was going to come and he was going to put on a show while doing it. Biting his lip, Draco threw his head back, brushing his thumb across the head. A few more strokes and Draco began to shudder, hanging right at the brink.

"I… argh… c-c-coming."

Draco came on his stomach and Charlie's hand, which at the second before orgasm had grabbed Draco's cock and delivered the final stroke, sending him over the edge.

Charlie fell forward, pushing Draco's thighs into his chest. Their sweat-soaked chests rubbed together with each of Charlie's thrusts.

"Love… love watching you come," Charlie said, his forehead resting on Draco's shoulder.

Draco clenched and unclenched his muscles around Charlie's cock until Charlie stilled, grabbed two fistfuls of Draco's hair, and came, shaking and grunting.

Charlie groaned, collapsing heavily on top of Draco.

"Umpfh."

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled, rolling off Draco.

Draco, having had a few minutes to regain his strength, propped himself up on his elbow, his fingers idly playing with the curly, red hairs on Charlie's chest.

"You can gloat now," he said dryly.

"Don't need to."

"That's right. I learned my lesson the hard way."

"Exactly." Charlie nodded with mischievous glint in his eyes. "The very hard way."

Draco giggled, realized what he had done, and faked a cough into his hand.

"Remus sent word during dinner. They captured your aunt and Macnair."

Draco froze. "Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I was looking for you."

"Oh. I thought we were going to talk. Still want to? Talk."

"Doesn't matter now. I reckon you'll be going back to London in the morning."

Rolling over on his back, Draco sighed. He had been a fool.

"No reason to stay."

After a few seconds of silence, Charlie said, "Ouch."

"What does that mean?" Draco asked, shooting back up to look at Charlie.

"I thought… I thought you liked this." He waved his hands between them.

"I do! I mean… I do. You were the one that was planning to sneak off here!"

"You never gave me a chance to explain. I wasn't going to _sneak_ off. I was working up the nerve to ask you to join me, but I told my Mum about the offer and she told Remus and they suggested you come here as protection."

"Well then. _You_ should have made me listen."

Laughing, Charlie reached out to hold Draco's hand. "Stay."

What was that strange warm feeling in his chest?

"I… as your guest?"

"If you want," Charlie replied. "Or you can continue working."

"As if you would want me to!"

Charlie sat up, placed his pillows against the headboard, and rested against them.

"Why wouldn't I? You did a great job today. Some of the other apprentices told me."

"Who?" Draco said disbelievingly.

Charlie, trying to hide a smile, responded, "Williams."

"Williams just likes to ogle my arse."

"Probably," Charlie said, allowing his smile to come through. "But I was serious. You _did_ do a fine job today."

Draco thought about his choices.

"Or…" Charlie said, interrupting his thoughts. "You could just stay as my sex-toy."

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "No. No. I think I'll stay and work. It wasn't too horrible. _And_ tomorrow I'll wear proper clothes."

Charlie leaned down and kissed Draco, long and slow.

Draco pulled away. "Can we still…" He mimicked Charlie's earlier gesture and waved his hand between them.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone was shagging their boss."

"Shagging? That's all –"

"No."

"Good."

"But," Charlie said, looking very serious. "Work has to be work. During the day, I'm the boss –"

"You were pretty bossy a little while ago."

"And you loved it."

Draco blushed. "Maybe…"

Charlie pulled Draco into his arms. "During the day, we work, but after the sun goes down –"

"Never - _never_ mention the sun again!"

_Fin_


End file.
